Should Reason Fail
by Demon's Halo
Summary: AU. Kitty finally thinks she found where she belongs. In the heart of the rave the all thought they found what they wanted. But sometimes what you want can be the cruelest thing. Lancitty Romy AmaraPryo TabbyKurt. rated for sexual situations and drug use.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Demon's Halo does not nor has ever owned X-men evo or any of the characters depicted in this story

Rated for: sexual situation and alchohal use.

* * *

There were places of surreal beauty, Kitty suspected. Places were everything was perfectly real and razor edge, yet completely foggy.

Kitty suspected that if there was a heaven it must be a rave. You could be anyone in those crowds, and the guy next to you, he could be anyone too. And together you two could be anything. That's how Kitty met Lance. One of those beautiful accidents. Kitty had stumbled into somewhere she didn't belong. But it turned out in the heart of this beast, in this pulsing crowd was where she belonged. Everyone belonged here.

And Kitty was pretty sure heaven tasted like Lance's lips.

The D.J. switched to a faster record. "Whoo!" The blonde next to Kitty screamed., "I love this song!" Tabitha Smith crashed against her boyfriend, her hips gyrating against his body.

"I think I love this song too!" Kurt's heavy accent cut threw the crowd. Kurt ran his thick fingers through Tabitha's hair, and kissed her.

Kitty grinned and spun up against Lance, "How's it going, Rock star?" The attraction between the two had been immediate. Lance was unlike anyone Kitty had ever dated before. Somewhere caught in 90's grunge, with ripped jeans, and messy hair, and knowing all the words to every Nirvana song. A far cry from the boring nobodies Kitty used to know.

Lance pressed against her back, as Kitty tried to merge herself with the flashing lights, and the beat and Lance's cologne.

XxX

John lunged trapping her against the wall. Amara was sure John's tongue must be a part of her by now. Something so complete and so natural it had to be a whole. She'd known the rumors about John, but he had a certain half crazy way.

John's hands couldn't work fast enough at her buttons. He couldn't kiss her fiercely enough. He couldn't press enough of her skin to hers. She wanted all of him in side her, were she could keep him. And he'd grow inside of her. And breath in and suck in and scream.

XxX

Rogue closed her eyes and tried to loose herself in the music. Find herself. Whatever. Something the novels would be proud of.

"Why hello there."

Rogue looked up. Standing to the left of her was a man. He exhaled, smoke pluming around his head like a dusty crown. Rogue blinked not believing he was talking to her.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing all by your lonesome?" He took another drag on his cigarette. "The name's Remy LeBeau, but my friends call me Gambit."

"Marie, but you can call me Rogue."

Gambit smiled, "Bayou Country."

Rogue blushed, "Sounds like you're a long was from home too."

"Yeah. Yeah I am." He taped the smoldering cigarette, "I'll be seeing you again then, _cherie_?"

Rogue blanched a feat not usually possible, "Why wait, huh? I ain't doing nothing, you ain't busy..." How painfully needy. Rogue cringed.

Gambit smiled though and lifted Rogue's chin, "I got a job first, Miss Rogue, but when all's settled I'll be back, _cherie_, you just wait for ol' Gambit." He pressed his lips to Rouge's. After a moment he turned and walked away. Rogue tasted smoke, and the beat slowed.

XxX

Liquor on his breath. Tabby can almost taste what he's had. She smiled and thought of Oktoberfest.

Kurt jumped back, "You're bleeding!"

Tabby's hand reached up to her nose. Red droplets. The blonde laughed and clamped her nose shut, "Someone must have bumped me."

Kurt knew he shouldn't believe this. He swallowed it with a sip of beer.

Suddenly, Tabby's burning, "Where's Amara?"

"With John." He looked for something to blot Tabby's nose with.

How much money did she have? How much money did Kurt have? "Hey, Blue..."

Kurt knew this voice, "I don't have any money, Tabitha. I'm broke just like you." He shook the bottle, "All I've got to my name."

Tabby pressed against him, "That's not all you've got, Blue." She massaged the bottle from his sweated pal. Liquor in her hand calmed her. Liquor in her hand calmed her. Liquor in her throat burned her.

I want...

Tabby walked off with Kurt's beer in her hand.

"_Mein Gott_!"

* * *

More to come shortly. Please review for more sexy Remy.


	2. Chapter 2

The house was silent. Good. Kitty snuck upstairs dodging that squeaky third step and hopped into the shower

Striping bare, Kitty lowered herself into the bath, and tried to scrub the stench of the rave off her skin. It felt like sacrilegious in a sense.

When she was sure all traces of the rave were gone from her skin, she hopped out, toweling herself off, before pulling into the warmth of a robe.

Ah, sweet victory, sweet freedom-- Kitty opened the bathroom door-- Sweet Jesus.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady."

Kitty tried to stay calm under the pressure, "What woke you up?"

Too smart to fall for that trick, "Katherine Pryde what did you tell you about sneaking out?"

Kitty kept her mouth shut.

"You had better not have been out with that boy again." Her mother added. Lance's 'who gives a shit' attitude hadn't impressed her parents as much as it had Kitty. Still it was odd to hear Lance being referred to as a boy. He drove, smoke, drank, and fucked, all the things that made you an adult.

"--Kitty are you listening to me!"

Kitty jolted, "Yes! Of course!"

His face softened, "Kitty, we don't know what to do with you."

"I'm fine." Kitty held up her hands, "Absolutely."

"How many times have you snuck out this week with him."

Kitty almost laughed at the amount of malice in the word. She held her tongue though.

"We're worried about you, Kitty." Her mother reiterated.

"You don't have to be. I'm fine."

"No. No your not. You're in serious trouble." Her father continued, "No phone, no TV., no computer. You will come home straight after school."

"Typical." Kitty blew a lock of wet hair out of her eyes.

XxX

"Wow, harsh." Tabby grabbed a French fry from Kurt's plate.

"Ugh. Tell me about it." Kitty rolled her eyes, "I swear they think I'm going to get pregnant, or OD or something."

"My dad would kill me if he knew where I went." Amara added.

"You're dad would kill you if he knew who you're dating." Lance muttered.

"Yeah!" John laughed.

The Mondays after a weekend always seemed slow and dull. A time to compare stories and punishments from the folks.

"You'd you do over the weekend, Rogue? Hook up with anyone."

"No." Rogue blushed and pushed her carrots around with her plastic fork.

Kurt laughed, "Look, she's blushing! Who'd yah hook up with Rogue? Or don't you know?"

She blushed deeper, "I did not hook up with anyone, Kurt." Rogue grabbed her tray and stormed off.

"What crawled up her ass." Kurt grumbled.

"Or who!" John laughed again.

XxX

Tabby felt good.

Her pulse was wild. She could stay up all night and keep dancing into Saturday night. No one could keep up with her, not even maniac John.

She was on fire.

Tabby stopped. Just above the beat she could hear a wail. Warning sounds.

Tabitha broke away from the group. The wail was louder, sharper reverberating threw her skull. She broke out into the alleyway, stealing a glance at a swarm of black cars.

Danger, Danger Tabitha Smith.

Tabby coiled her hands around the cold chain link fence. She pulled herself up, and in a few seconds threw herself up and over it. Landing on her feet, Tabby started running and the cops charged the warehouse.

She was fuckin' unstoppable.

XxX

Kitty slumped in her chair. The police station was definitely not where she wanted to spend the last fleeting minutes of her Friday.

Already Kurt, John, and Amara's parents were there. Kurt's parents where shrieking at him in angry German. Every once in a while through his half-smashed stupor he'd mumble, "Mein Gott."

John and his father were engaged in their own screaming match. Amara's own father would occassionally add his own comments, hatred directed at both John and his father. Amara stood by her mother looking like she'd rather be anywhere else.

Kitty wondered if the police would break up the fight.

Her own parents eventually rushed in. Gray-haired Dad, and Nervous Mother newbies in the police department. Her mother glanced nervously to the three-way screaming match and the Wagner family. He father caught her eye.

Kitty sunk into her seat. A fall out was immanent.

XxX

"That son of your had better not have laid a hand on my daughter." Amara's father's voice still carried, thought they had left the station. Lance snorted. He didn't know the half of it.

Lance slumped in his chair. Everyone was long gone by now. everyone except a disgruntled police officer.

Nicotine. He pulled out a cigarette. "Got a light?" The disgruntled cop looked at him.

"Your mama know you smoke?"

"She's dead."

The cop tossed a lighter.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breath in. Breathe out. Stain your teeth. Stain your fingers. Breathe in. Breath out. Stain the air. Tap. Tap again. Breathe in. Hold it in. Try to explode. Breathe out.

In the morning, the disgruntled officer drove Lance home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. Apparently Stan Lee's family doesn't own it either :is shot:

* * *

Amara woke up Thursday morning and puked.

XxX

Sleep was good. Bed was good. Pillow crushing John's face was good, too. He'd done to sleep as soon as his dad dripped him off at his mom's. He had crashed on the couch originally, but gradually migrated upstairs.

His dad would kill him when he learned John had skipped school all week. but John didn't have the energy to go, to joke with the guys, to skip seventh period and sneak out back around the gym and make out with Amara. He barely had the energy to sleep.

The glow of his alarm clock was the only light in John's room. With nothing else to do, John watched the numbers change. It was like a count down, or maybe a count up. And when it hit one. The world would implode. John watched, waiting for the moment of oblivion.

One came and past, and the world remained the same. John rolled over and tried to sleep.

XxX

Rogue went out Friday night out of habit. She felt a twinge of guilt lying to Irene about where she was going, especially after how proud Irene had been with the knowledge that Rogue hadn't gone to the raided party. She didn't expect to see anyone besides Tabitha there. Kurt, Kitty and Amara were grounded forever. John was apparently sick with the flue, and Lance only came to these sorts of things for Kitty. Tabby'd be there doing whatever Tabby did when there was no one around to tell Kurt. Rogue wasn't important enough. Besides there was no point in making Kurt even more insecure.

She was condemned to an endless cycle of watching other people live, and snort, and touch, and snort some more.

"My oh my, if it isn't Miss Rogue."

Rogue looked up, "Gambit!" The older man smiled coyly at her, Rogue blushed. "Erm... finished your business, yet?"

His smile reached his eyes, making them crinkle, "I can spare some time. Let me buy you a drink."

XxX

As Kurt snuck out of the house, it occurred to him how whipped he was. He was this close to being sent to work on his uncle's farm in Germany and he was sneaking out because his girlfriend might, might be going to a party. He decided this would be a lot more serious if Tabitha wasn't his girlfriend, or maybe acting as sort of a reverse pimp for him.

He paid the cover fee and raced inside determined to find the blond. He notice Rogue leaving with a tall brunet, but couldn't be bothered to care.

Someone had seen Tabby go out into the alley. Kurt nearly exploded.

The alley way was dark, and smelled vaguely of cigarettes and sex. Halfway down the alley a girl was giving a man a blow job. Or at least finished one. The blond girl stood, and a little package was passed between them. The girl turned and started down the alley intent on finding some place to be alone with her treasure.

Kurt turned and ran.

XxX

"So," Gambit took a drink. Bourbon. It seemed to be the only thing worth drinking now-a-days. It didn't taste the same up north though. Pity. He passed the bottle to rogue, "Whatsa nice girl like you doin' so far from Mississippi?"

Rogue fingered the bottle, "My foster mom moved us up here a few years ago. Her ex-girlfriend was psycho."

"Mm..." Gambit stretched out. The view from the motel room was shit, but Rogue was beautiful sitting next to Gambit in a sleazy hotel room. She had drawn her knees together so Gambit couldn't see up her skirt. It was nice. Gambit wanted to take off that nearly- translucent top, and rip off her destroyed tights. He controlled himself.

"Why do people call you, Gambit?" she took a drink and passed it back to Gambit.

"And why do they call you Rogue, _cher_?" Gambit wrapped an arm around Rogue's shoulders.

"I asked first."

"Heh. Because I takes their money, take their cars." Gambit's lips brushed Rogue's, "Take their hearts, _mi belle._"


	4. Chapter 4

Rouge woke up alone. The room was exactly the same as the previous night. Smudged windows, dirty bed sheets, and rank of adultery and neglect. Except now Rogue was part of the stink. It was nestled deep inside her bones.

Gambit's clothes were gone. Her own clothes where she shed them.

Rogue struggled into the shower. Instead of washing Gambit's sent off her, the mucky water only seemed to forced it deeper into her pores. Rogue slipped down, allowing the water to rush over her. "Remy LeBeau." She whispered to herself, "Remy LeBeau."

She toweled off and pulled on last night's clothes, trying to thin of something convincing to tell Irene.

XxX

Amara waited until her father left for work. Then it was just a quick dash to the 711. She bought two items and rushed to the bathroom.

The bathroom was dim, the bare light bulb in danger of flickering out. Amara sat down on the toilet and popped the top on her soda bottle. She tipped it back and chugged it like John usually does. Amara swallowed, time for the absolute proof. She ripped into the box.

Tch. Funny how now that she had to go, she couldn't.

After one of the most embarrassing five minutes of her life, Amara turned over the white tube.

Plus. Stupid, stupid, plus. Amara three it in the toilet. Flush. Flush. Flush- flush- flush.

Amara stormed out. Tears in her eyes.

XxX

Kitty sighed and picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Kitty-"

"Lance-!" Kitty back tracked, she didn't recognize the number.

"Yeah, yeah, shush. I'm a at a payphone, I can't talk long, but there's supposed to be a wild party-"

"Didn't you learn anything!"

"What? Look come on, Kitty, it'll be no-"

"Look, Lance, your parents might not give a fuck, but mine'll murder me. And Kurt's so close to being sent back to freaking Germany. We're just gonna lay low, ok."

Kitty could feel Lance bristling, "Hey, I'm sorry, ok?"

"Well you should be."

"Look, just forget I even called."

"Fine."

"Fine." Both Kitty and Lance slammed the phone down.

"Who was that?" Her mother walked in the kitchen attaching a necklace.

"Telemarketer." Kitty lied. Lance was just as annoying.

"Oh, alright." She took it for granted. "You and Kurt are just to study, tonight, alright."

"Alright, Mom."

"Mr. Wagner will be making sure of that."

"Alright, Mom."

Her father walked in the kitchen. "Ready to go."

"Ok, grab your backpack, Honey."

"Alright, Mom."

XxX

The Wagner's house looked depressed. The windows were darkened, and all the lights were out. Kurt stood on the stoop his father's hand tightly gripping his shoulder. Like a Neuse. Kurt himself looked defeated.

"Good evening, Mr. Wagner."

Mr. Wagner nodded.

XxX

The two fake studied until Mr. Wagner fell asleep. Kurt disappeared and reappeared with two beer bottles in his hand.

"Want one?"

"No, thanks." Kitty wrapped her arms around herself.

Kurt shrugged in a 'more for me' fashion.

After a couple of swigs he asked, "You know Tabitha pretty well, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"And she hasn't been doing anything... strange?"

"Strange for her, no."

Kurt brought the bottle to his lips, but paused. "You sure?"

"Yeah. She's just as crazy as ever." Kitty blew her bangs out of her eyes, "Speaking of crazy, Lance called me today."

"Yeah?" Kurt seemed preoccupied.

"He wanted me to go to some party."

"Where? Is Tabitha going?" Kurt perked up.

"Dunno. He didn't get that far."

"Oh." Kurt went back to his beer.

"Sometimes I wonder if he has rocks for brains." Kitty grumbled, "How can somebody so sneaky, be so stupid."

Kurt shrugged.

"I mean seriously." Kitty sighed.

Kurt wrapped his skinny arm around Kitty's neck, "Hey between you and me, we've got something serious in common."

"What?"

"We are in some serious need of a break from our significant others." He leaned in close.

XxX

Mr. Wagner should be sleeping. Tabby moved up to the sliding door. Time for apology sexin'. Even if he didn't know.

Tabby peered in. Nobody coming. She spotted Kurt and Kitty dangerously close on the living room couch. To her horror Kurt kissed Kitty. Full on. Kitty bristled and slapped him away. She stood and stormed away. Kurt slumped his back turned to Tabby.

Tabby turned and ran.


	5. Chapter 5

So yes. Super late update. Had to do a research paper, which ate up much of my time. Then I cut the tip of my finger off my left index. So pretty much every time I sat down to type, it hurt like a bitch and I decided to watch TV (read as: I decided to look at porn-- no)

So here it is folks.

* * *

Kurt groaned, wishing he had insisted upon staying home from school. But that would have been like acknowledging he'd snuck all those bottles up into his room last night.

"Erg..." Kurt tired not to puke as he walked into homeroom.

"Kurt Wagner."

Kurt jumped looking around to see who was calling him.

A blonde stormed up to him. Tabby. "Good morning, Tabitha." He said trying his best to be cheery.

Tabby was in no mood either, "Look, Blue." She jabbed him in the chest, "I know about Kitty."

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "Yeah? Well I know what you've been doing in the back alley during the weekends."

Tabby momentarily blanched, but continued, "Like you--"

"Am I not enough for you, anymore?"" Kurt yelled, "How many guys do you need anyway?"

"One less than before." Tabby stalked off.

"What? Are you breaking up with me!"

"Hell yeah."

"You can't break up with me-- 'Cuz I'm breaking up with you! Got it! I'm breaking up with you!"

XxX

Tabby was still pissed off when classes ended. She watched Kurt hop into Lance's jeep and was suddenly determined to egg his house. And maybe Kitty's too, just because she was angry. And maybe that Jean Grey's house too, just for fun.

Amara caught up to her before she had the chance to iron out the details of her plan.

The dark girl pulled Tabby off to the side. "Tabby you've got to promise me, you won't tell anyone."

"Tell them what?"

Amara leaned forward, "Tabby, I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" Tabby almost jumped back, like it was contagious, "Are you serious!"

Amara nodded.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

Amara shrugged uselessly.

"Does John know?"

Amara shook her head.

"Aw, girl." Tabby pulled Amara into a tight hug.

XxX

By mid-afternoon, Kurt felt better. The wind rushed by his face and cleaned his head some.

Lance turned, pulling into a spot outside of John's mother's house. Kurt grinned.

"Operation: Root our the Allerdyce!"

Lance glared at him, and stormed up to the door. Within seconds of knocking John's mother opened up.

"Oh, hello." She smiled good naturedly.

"John home?" Lance asked.

"Oh, he's upstairs, but he's not feeling tip-top--"

"We know." Kurt chimed in, "Just here to give him a little visit."

"Oh alright. You want me to make cookies? Sandwiches? Anything?"

"Hey! That'd be great!" Kurt yelled as Lance pulled him up the stairs.

John's tiny room was a mess, clothes, papers, girly magazines lined the floor. On top of John's bed was a tangle of blankets. Only a foot peaked out at Lance and Kurt.

"John get up."

The red-head mumbled and groaned.

"Seriously, John, get up." Lance grabbed John's foot, "Stop being a pussy." He yanked.

John mumbled something that sounded like, "No."

He must have been griping the mattress, because no matter how hard Lance pulled on the foot, John didn't move. Kurt grabbed John's other leg. After a moment, John was detached from his covers.

"Guys, quit it." He grumbled, and grabbed at his blankets.

"Dude, you've been gone for like, forever." Kurt yelled, "You have the plague? Malaria!"

"No." John growled.

"You get like this every couple of months or so."

"Stop being a fag." Lance finished.

"Shut up."

"No."

"Get out!" John yelled, "Get out, get out, get out!" He threw a pillow at the two, "Leave me the fuck alone!"

Lance batted the pillow away, "What the hell, John."

The red-head calmed and became almost placate. "I dunno." He ran a hand through his hair, "I dunno, just leave me alone, for a bit."

Lance and Kurt sighed.

XxX

The gun felt heavy in Gambit's pocket. But it was a good heavy. A protective heavy.

Gambit had mapped out the store. In the shadows of the sliding door, he pulled a ski mask over his head, and pulled out his gun.

"Everybody down." He growled. Think Northerner. Noo Yawk, cawfee, wawder. He strode up to the counter, gun trained on the cashier. "Empty the register." He felt his drawl break through.

"I-" The young woman stumbled.

"Empty the register."

The woman complied , pulling out wads of cash.

"H-here."

"Why, thank you." His sight flickered to the other customers. "Up against the wall. Now."

Gambit backed out of the store and to his car. He speed off, ripping off his mask.

Phase one of the plane, complete. He'd go and find some drug dealer, maybe two and pick up some shit. He'd make a serious profit. Fix up his gambling debts. Cover his tracks nicely. Nobody'd recognize him.

Gambit turned up the music and started whistling loudly, now all he had to do was work on that Noo Yawk.

* * *

Aaaaand Remy's business is complete. Now he has some more time for Romy. Meanwhile everybody else's relationship is going to shit.

Also, I'm sorry if Lance's language offended you. But then again this story is rated T, and (at least all of the guys I know) enjoy insinuating that their friends are female reproductive organs or that they engage in homosexual behaviors. Not that their is a problem with either.


	6. Chapter 6

For some reason I feel like this chapter is really short... oh my what a wonderful thing to start a story with. Anyway this chapter really just is supposed to set up the next one. Hope you enjoy anyways!

* * *

One more period.

Amara swallowed and slide into her Earth Science seat. She was at the front row, and could literally feel everyone's eyes burning holes into her back. Bobby leaned forward, then shifted back.

A few minutes later, their teacher stroke in. After a quick roll call, Miss Monroe began her lesson, something about electricity.

She's got one extra student. Amara slide down in her seat.

Behind her Bobby leaned forward and shifted back.

XxX

John cut school to hang around the 711 that got held up. The cashier eyed him suspiciously as he circled the store. John brought a slushie and drank it outside.

Bored now. John left the mini-mart to wander.

"Dad'll be at Mom's." He thought, though he might have said it out loud. "He'll be pissed!" John laughed not bothering to think of the consequences. He felt a lot better than he did on Monday. Must be the Friday air, he was exalted. Like he'd smoke electricity. John laughed again, he should try that some time. John chart wheeled.

Bored now. John headed back to the 711.

XxX

Tabby had gotten together as much money as he could find in her house. Emptied every drawer, upturned all the pillows, gone through all her mother's purses. Eventually, she figured she'd have enough. If that she could always bed, on her knees.

"You got the money?" The man asked her. He was Southern, and Tabby didn't know him, but Pietro- a motor-mouth crack head, Tabby sometimes did business with- said he had good shit, and Tabby was hungry.

"That depends, hon." Tabby asked, "You got the stuff?"

He held up a little packet full of white powder, "I do my business is cash. You'd better have it in full."

Tabby noted that he had a different twang than Rogue had, "I told you. In full."

"Good." The cash and the powder was passed between them. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"No, thank you." Tabby fingered her packet. She could almost smell the high. Pietro better not have lied. Crack head weren't the most honest folk. She would know.

XxX

Rogue was on a war path.

She'd memorized the news report. Tall man with a Cajun accent, driving a '79 red el Camino. Now she knew what he meant.

Gambit the thief. No, Remy the thief.

She met him in an alleyway. He was all tousled chestnut hair, and bright smiles.

"Rogue, _cher_--"

"Don't you '_cherie_' me." Rogue cut him off, "I know what you did." She jabbed him in the chest.

"Shoulda guessed you'd be clever enough too." Gambit lifted her chin.

Rogue stared deep into the eyes of the man who'd stolen her virginity. She slapped his hand away. "You held up a 711!"

"You never told me why the call you, Rogue, _cher_." Gambit smiled, and Rogue felt herself begin to melt.

XxX

John returned home late.

His father was waiting for him on the stoop.

"John!" the man yelled, "Where've you been!"

"Around" John tried to walk past him, but his father caught his arm.

"I was worried! You haven't been to school in weeks! Your mother didn't know where you'd gotten to!"

"Leggo!" John struggled to get away from his father, but the man kept an iron grip on his arm.

He glowered noting how adjitated John was, "Are you high?"

"No!"

"Damnit, John, we talked about this! You can't just throw away your future!"

"I'm not high!"

"Don't lie to me, John."

"I'm not." John yelled, finally breaking away, "I told you, I don't do that shit!"

"Then tell me what's wrong with you, John. You're up, you're down, you're all over the place!"

"Just leave me alone!" John stormed off.

"St. John Allerdyce!"

John ignored him.

XxX

A familiar jeep rolled up to Kitty's house. Her father glowered when he saw it.

"Let me do it." Kitty grumbled. Her father conceded but followed her out.

"Lance."

The brunette slammed the door shut and looked up at Kitty, "Look, I just need a place to crash for a few--"

"No. Leave, Lance."

"Kitty, I don't have anywhere else to-"

"Save it." Kitty shoved him, "You aren't anything but trouble!"

"Kitty, I-"

"No. It was a mistake dating you!" Kitty turned. "Get out or I'll call the police!"

Lance slumped. He watched Kitty storm up her front yard and regroup with her father. After a moment he slid into his car and drove off.

Having no where else to go, Lance drove to the warehouse. Maybe he could find John. Or he could just head straight to John's dad's house. After a moment of indecision he headed to the warehouse.

* * *

Ooooh, baby John's in some trouble. (I always knew when my parents where really angry when they called me by my full name.

Gambit drives a camino, because I love those cars *tears up*


	7. Chapter 7

Last Chapter.

Thanks to all who've followed this story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have!

* * *

The doctor's office was cold, colder than Amara had expected. The walls were plain and white. The young girl wished they would do something to the decoration. To make it more inviting.

But then that wasn't the point of hospitals. They were just supposed to be there to fix you when you were sick. If black was the color of death, white must be the color of disease.

And red was the color of passion.

She thought of John and his flaming red head. If the fetus lived would it be a red-head like him? Or dark haired like Amara?

"Amara Aquilla?"

Amara stood and walked to the nurse.

"Oh, are you all alone?" The nurse asked.

Amara nodded, wishing John was there. Or at least Tabitha. Or even Kitty or Kurt or anything would be better.

But no. Her crime, her punishment.

Besides, Tabitha hadn't called her back.

XxX

Amara. Brown hair. Brown skin. Want. Need. Not here.

John paced.

The music was loud, he couldn't see anything through the people. IT wasn't like before. No electricity. Rage. Heat. He wanted Amara. How long had it been since they fucked?

Too long.

Someone bumped into John.

"Watch it!" The burly man shoved John.

John clenched his fist in rage.

The man glared at John, and John attacked him. The two struggled for a moment and brushed up against a barrel. t tipped over spilling dank liquid on the ground.

The burly man recovered and pushed John to the floor. He kicked once, connecting with John's stomach. And again, and once more. As a final measure he came down on John's face. Hard.

The man snorted and lit up a cigarette with a match and tossed it aside. He turned, but not before the fire could shoot up. He ran like most everybody in the warehouse, leaving John alone staring into the fire.

It licked his limbs, shooting pain up his spine.

He never noticed how bright fire was before. How much it hurt. Fire didn't kill people like him. Only witches and saints.

Oh wait.

St. John. St. John. St. John. St. John. Sin John. Sin John. Sin Jon. Sin Jon. Sin Jin.

XxX

The crack stung her nose. More than it should have. But who cared? Crack was crack, and crack was whack. And no crack is jack. And... well that just sucks.

Tabby felt good, even though she ignored Amara's voice mail. Because well she was jonesing, and it couldn't be that important. Right?

She was made alert by screaming. She swung though the alley and broke out into the street in front of the warehouse. She gulped watching the fire grow.

Fire trucks pulled up along with a number of police cars. Unreal. Tabby fell down on her ass, watching the building crackle and burn. She looked around. Everyone else was watching as well. From the corner of her eye she noticed Kitty supporting and unconscious Lance.

Tabby could barely breathe.

XxX

Kurt touched a bottle to his lips. Liquor kisses. Maybe the most he'd ever gotten in a long while. His eyes darted to the picture of himself and Tabby, "_Hure_." He muttered flipping down the picture. He looked in the mirror. "_Das macht nichts_." He muttered to himself.

How much had he drunk tonight? Too much. His parent would be so angry with him. But Kurt was too drunk to care. He'd never gotten smashed alone before. It was odd. Odd to be hiccupping alone. He kinda liked it though. It felt weird, but good to be alone. Good to know nobody was watching him, judging him.

No Tabby, no Kitty. No Lance, no guy who sat in front of him in algebra.

Kurt leaned back on his bed thinking about how much he hated that class. Finally he rolled over. "_Das macht nichts_."

XxX

"What do you say, _belle_? Come with me." Gambit gently kissed Rogue, "Come with me. We'll head down south, make our way to _Marti gras_. Whatever we want." He kissed Rogue again. "Whatever you want. Just come with O'Remy LeBeau. What do you say, Miss Marie?"

Rogue slapped him away.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Marie." She grabbed the collar of his trench coat and kissed him till she could taste the cigarette's and bourbon on his tongue, "Got it, sugah?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Gambit smiled.

Smiling slightly back, Rogue walked off, "_Marti Gras_ it is. New Orleans?"

"My old stompin' ground." Gambit smiled and watched Rogue walk away, "_Folle femme._"

The two loaded up in the '79 el Camino before they could smell the smoke.

XxX

They tasted bad.

Those white pills.

He flipped the ignition off in his jeep. He didn't know why, he wasn't going to be driving it anymore. Vaguely, he wondered if he should leave the jeep in case no one found him. He'd heard somewhere that a dead body could ruin the car forever, but he reasoned someone would find him.

Lance closed his eyes.

XxX

It seemingly took Kitty forever to reach the warehouse. Too long, like she was running down a hallway that stretched into eternity.

Lance's jeep was too far away. She couldn't catch it though it was standing still. Her heart beat in her throat. Soon it would leap out of her mouth.

Lance was leaning against the door. Kitty screamed his name, but it too sounded distant, and if some other girl were shrieking.

The door was unlocked. Kitty had a long moment to watch Lance's body fall, after she ripped the door open, before his weight feel into her.

She struggled and in a moment of adrenaline and horror moved the rest of Lance's body out of the jeep. He was limp, unmoving, unspeaking, barely breathing. Kitty prayed for her tear to come, but none came. So, she prayed for rain.

She didn't need to see the empty aspirin bottle to know it was there, and Tabby with her whack crack, and Rogue in a red '79 el Camino, and Kurt cursing himself alone in his room, and Amara at the abortion clinic, and John in the warehouse.

Smoke burned her nose. She looked up to see the monstrous fire eating at the warehouse. Maybe that was wrong. Maybe a holy fire was cleansing the monstrous warehouse. Or maybe there was no meaning at all. Maybe the warehouse was just on fire.

She heard the fire truck, and the police cars, and the ambulance's wail. A chorus of bad news. But she was used to that.

A crowd was beginning to form. Stunned teenagers watching the fire. Kitty held Lance. She was wrong nobody belonged there.

Having nothing left to pray for, Kitty prayed for rain.

* * *

I hoped you all enjoyed.

Translations:

Hure- Whore (German)

Das macht nichts- It doesn't matter (German)

Folle Femme- Crazy girl/woman (French) [According to my mother, who speaks some French, this is correct. If any Francophones know otherwise, please tell me! This goes for the German too!]


End file.
